Perdámonos en la eternidad
by Aiko Kiyoshi
Summary: Soul es un ¡¿VAMPIRO!Pero no cualquier vampiro,si no,el mejor de la clase,transformado por el mejor amigo de Maka,ahora ella esta en peligro y Soul se siente mas que culpable por eso ¿Podrá ella soportarlo?¿El amor que por tantos años ha guardado hacia Soul al fin saldrá a la luz?Maka es una pieza clave para resolver esta situación, mas sin embargo no lo sabe.¿Se resolverá?
1. La confesión

Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que gomenne si tiene algunos errores n.n

** Aclaro**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Atsushi Ohkubo **

_Bien ahora a leer~ \(°3°)/ _

* * *

**_ Perdámonos en la eternidad_**

**_Cap. 1 "La confesión"_**

Era un día lluvioso y nublado, el reloj de pared marcaba las 5:00 p.m., y yo aún seguía en aquella ventana observando Death City, a lo lejos pude ver a una señora con su hijo luchando por meterlo a la casa, y es que, al parecer solo quería jugar en la lluvia; de alguna forma me recordó a mí en esa época de mi vida, siempre en los días lluviosos, me la pasaba afuera jugando sobre los charcos y con las ranas del jardín, era divertido, si muy divertido, aunque me faltaba algo; sí, a mi madre quizás, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, mi padre también me hacía falta; seguía sin entender porque mi padre era como era, yo después de todo siempre lo quise y deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser tener una familia unida, más sin embargo eso no fue, ni será así; sin darme cuenta de repente mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, pero me apure a secarlos, porque no quería reblandecerme.

Si bien Soul dijo que regresaría pronto de su misión súper especial, el simplemente no llegaba, desde que se volvió Death Scythe las cosas entre él y yo cambiaron, de alguna forma ya no era lo mismo, el de repente tenía que salir pero, _sin mí_, ya no entendía nada ¿qué quería? ¿Volverme loca? El sabe que me preocupo, y además, _¿no se suponía que éramos compañeros?_ Últimamente me había estado ocultando cosas y eso no me gusta, decidí dejar de pensar en ello y bajar a prepararme algo de comer. Una vez abajo oí algunos ruidos y gemidos extraños, no sabía de donde provenían, así que empecé a buscar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Soul apareció sujetándome entre sus brazos y al parecer tratando de protegerme de algún suceso trágico que estaba sucediendo justo detrás de nosotros.

Desperté en mi cama, con un poco de pesadez, el sol apenas acariciaba mis mejillas y Soul estaba ahí, observándome, de alguna forma me alegraba pero no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, por más que intentaba recordar, nada, no recordaba absolutamente nada ¿qué había pasado ayer?, no entendía, así que me quede observando a Soul con los ojos aún medio dormidos, hasta que decidió articular palabra.

-Maka, yo…- hizo una pausa, al parecer las palabras no salían de su boca – Maka…yo…tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿S-sobre qué?- pregunte de una manera torpe – ¿Acaso me dirás que paso ayer?

-Por supuesto pero antes debo hablarte de algo mas…- se notaba que Soul apenas podía con la situación, así que trate de decirle algo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Sabes? Has sido el único hombre en el que he confiado así que creo que puedo soportar cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir- dijo un poco pálida y a la vez feliz.

Soul al fin se decidió y me dijo:

-Recuerdas que un día casi me asfixio ¿verdad?- dijo Soul un tanto tímido.

-Sí, pero nunca supe el por qué-respondí

-Bueno veras, aquella vez necesitaba** sangre**,si pero no cualquiera sino la tuya, sí, te necesitaba a ti y solo a ti- dijo Soul sonrojándose a un grado extremo, algo raro en él- y ahora estas en peligro por mi culpa- dijo como si se estuviera regañando a sí mismo- porque yo soy un _vampiro._

Mi cuerpo no tubo reacción alguna, en realidad me quede atónita, bueno, algo más que eso, no lo podía creer Soul era un vampiro, me quede inmóvil por un momento necesitaba reflexionar ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? En serio creo que estoy empezando a volverme loca. Aunque ahora podía entenderlo todo, el porqué Soul de repente faltaba a la casa, sus extrañas acciones cuando estaba cerca de mí y también porque no quiso ayudarme aquella vez que me corte; ya lo entendía, aunque no tenía miedo, sabía que él debía estarse sintiendo terrible por todo lo que le había pasado y solo quería ayudarlo aunque no sabía cómo.

Me incline hacia él y le di un beso en la cabeza, el parecía un niño pequeño ahí sentado, sonrojado y de alguna forma feliz, le sonreí y retome la conversación.

-Créeme que estoy más que acostumbrada a pasar por situaciones así junto a ti- dije un tanto burlona, aunque también nerviosa.

-P-pero Maka…-dijo en un tono entrecortado- esto es mucho más grave…- en la cara de Soul se notaba la preocupación y decidió de una vez por todas decir que estaba pasando- como explicarte, ¿recuerdas que el Shibusen tenía clases diferentes a las dirigidas a técnicos y armas?

-Si- dije un tanto confundida-pero nunca se nos dijo a quienes eran dirigidas

-Bueno, veras… yo asistía a esas clases, las cuales eran dirigidas a personas con ciertos dones que no podían controlar-Soul trago saliva- y bueno era enviado a esas misiones justo por esa razón, porque de todos los que estábamos ahí, yo era uno de los 5 mejores alumnos…

La última frase de Soul me dejo helada ¿el mejor de los 5?, no lo podía creer, pero más aun, no podía creer como era posible que no me lo hubiera dicho, hubiera entendido las cosas aunque aun no terminaba de explicarme.

-Ne Soul… tal vez no te parezca tan rara esta pregunta pero…-hice una pausa- emm… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-N-no te preocupes, ya sabía que lo preguntarías, y creo que tienes todo el derecho de saberlo-al parecer el semblante de Soul había cambiado un poco, se apoyo mas contra la pared y parecía que sufría, odiaba verlo así- f-fue Tora, Akira Tora-dijo un poco dolido-un vampiro de clase alta.

Conocía a Tora desde que tengo memoria, pero ¿Cómo…? Simplemente yo no sabía cómo es que él era un **vampiro**. Me altere un poco, en ese momento me levante y quería correr a matar a Tora ese maldito ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer sufrir a Soul, por que, por qué? Soul me detuvo antes de que saliera y trato dulcemente de llevarme al sofá, aunque aun estaba intranquila.

-Siéntate Maka, te lo explicare todo…- yo estaba en shock y completamente intranquila pero debía oírlo y darle mi apoyo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi fic, lo se, lo se, es una historia enrarecida y cursi °3°, pero así se empieza? xD, espero y les haya gustado n.n.

Review onegaii! *w*


	2. Solo puedo mirarte a ti

Hola de nuevo n.n!

Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews xD ( específicamente a: niixuiix,Burbujas de colores y kuroneko-evans ) Si lo se, eh sido algo cursi hasta aquí, todos tienen dudas de lo que pasara, ¿en serio mi fic esta lleno de misterio? , no me lo esperaba gracias vez alargue un poco mas el cap, aunque no como hubiera querido, es cierto el anterior fue demasiado corto u.u!

Bueno sera mejor que no los entretenga mas xD.

**Aclaro Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

_Bien ahora a leer /(°3°)/~_

* * *

**Perdámonos en la eternidad**

**Capitulo 2. "Solo puedo mirarte a ti"**

Bien ahora estaba tranquila, me senté en el sofá y cruce los brazos, la lluvia no cesaba y de alguna forma estaba nerviosa; sin perder tiempo Soul empezó a explicarme.

-Recuerdas el campamento de verano al que asistimos hace 2 años ¿verdad?- dijo con la voz descompuesta.

-Sí, recuerdo a Tora buscando pelea contigo – respondí intrigada.

-Bueno pues esa vez me había hartado, Tora se burlaba de ti y de mi y no podía dejarlo pasar digamos que reaccione sin pensar y fui a matarlo; no lo soportaba- Soul miro hacia abajo – pero no conté con que él fuera esa clase de bestia, recuerdo que saque mi filo de guadaña y lo ataque hasta desangrarlo, creí que estaba muerto, aunque mi ataque no era capaz de hacer tal cosa, sin embargo, eso fue todo un engaño, el sabia que me iría y lo dejaría ahí, así que de alguna forma se levanto y empezó a morderme por todos lados, hasta que por fin lo obtuvo, si, la sangre que tanto necesitaba para regenerarse – Soul tenía un mirada de odio y rencor, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Soul regreso a tener esa mirada dulce e inocente que no recuerdo desde cuando había aparecido – sentí como sus colmillos penetraban en mi cuello mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso, Tora empezó a beber, trate de soltarme, más no pude hacerlo – Soul se toco el cuello y creí haber visto dos marcas que asemejaban colmillos – de ahí en adelante no recuerdo nada, la único que recuerdo, es haber despertado al otro día tirado ahí en un mar de sangre, aunque ya no tenía heridas y el dolor había desaparecido; de alguna forma nadie noto nuestra ausencia, el enorme charco de sangre que ahí se encontraba desapareció y Tora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me quede pasmada, no supe en qué momento me había transportado al lugar en donde sucedió todo y lo vi, incluso la parte que Soul no recordaba, al parecer Tora lo volvió vampiro intencionalmente, planeaba usarlo en un ritual de iniciación para que se volviera parte de su grupo, aquel grupo era dirigido por y para el kishin, al parecer se infiltraban en el Shibusen como estudiantes para aprender más acerca de él y encontrar así sus puntos débiles, siendo así Soul un títere perfecto para sus planes mas algo los detuvo; al parecer Kid, Patty y Liz fueron a buscar a Soul y se encontró con Tora y su "ritual", Soul parecía aun consciente de lo que sucedía, aunque había recibido varias apuñaladas en el pecho y estomago, lógicamente parte del ritual, observe con más detenimiento a mi alrededor ellos se encontraban en medio del bosque, mire hacia el cielo, había **Luna Llena**, Kid se dio cuenta de que pasaba y enseguida ordeno a Patty y Liz que se convirtieran en armas, una a una las almas de los _discípulos _de Tora fueron apareciendo en el umbral, Tora escapo, nunca vi cuando ni como, pero escapo; Kid trajo a algunos doctores para auxiliar a Soul, ellos le hicieron un tipo de transfusión sanguínea pero por el color de la sangre pude notar que no era sangre humana, era… era **¿SANGRE NEGRA?** No era diferente, no podía describirla bien pero no era una sangre normal, pude observar como Liz y Kid discutían acerca de algo mas no lo podía distinguir, después de un rato Kid ordeno a los doctores que lo dejaran solo, se acerco a Soul y al parecer le borro la memoria, bueno solo parte de ella, no entendía porque, seguí observando, Kid se había ido y dejo a Soul ahí, estaba amaneciendo, _¿tal vez lo hizo para que Soul no se diera cuenta…?_ No lo entendía, quizá Kid fue el que ayudo a que todo pareciera "normal", creo que debió ser eso.

Sin darme cuenta me había perdido en aquellas visiones, Soul empezó a mover su mano de un lado a otro esperando respuesta por parte mía.

-¿Maka, estas bien? – dijo Soul aun algo impactado.

-S-si – conteste medio aturdida – Soul y-yo… yo lo vi todo – estaba temblorosa y a punto de romper en llanto – y-a sé que fue lo que te hizo Tora… - hice una expresión como de trauma, me levante del sofá como poseída hacia Soul y sin darme cuenta perdí el equilibrio, cayendo sobre mis rodillas.

- ¡Maka! – Grito Soul mientras se dirigía hacia mí; me sujeto entre sus brazos y pude observar su cara de preocupación - ¿estás bien?

- *snif snif*- No pude decir nada, solo gire la mirada hacia Soul, tenía el rostro empapado de lagrimas y podía sentir como una a una iban cayendo sobre mi regazo – a-ahora se todo por lo que tuviste que pasar, lo vi.

-¿P-pero qué…? – Soul estaba atónito, tenía cara de que había pasado algo que él no quería - ¡¿Qué fue lo que viste Maka?

-Vi todo lo que te hizo Tora – dijo con una voz vacía – y también lo que hizo Kid – estaba hecha una maraña de nervios a punto de estallar en llanto – n-no sé si deba d-decírtelo – dije con cierta dificultad.

-No te preocupes Maka, mejor me lo dices después ¿sí? – dijo Soul sonriendo – ahora será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

-Está bien – respondí.

Soul me cargo entre sus brazos y aunque acepto que eso solo había pasado en mis sueños más salvajes ahora era real, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se introdujo en el, me llevo a la cama y me recostó suavemente en ella, gire la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto y pude ver a la luna en cuarto creciente, Soul se acerco de repente.

-Sabes, los vampiros solo tienen el poder de transformar a los humanos en los de su especie solo los días en que hay **Luna Llena** – dijo Soul con cierta preocupación en el rostro – fue lo que aprendí _aquella noche._

Observe a Soul, su mirada se oscureció, era evidente que sufría, pero volvió a mirarme con esos ojos carmesí despreocupados.

-Bueno, será mejor ya no hablar más de eso – dijo Soul sonriendo – por lo menos hasta mañana.

Soul se inclino hacia mí para depositar un dulce beso en mi frente. Después de eso me sonroje, sí, creo que más que un tomate, Soul lo había notado y automáticamente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa picara ya que había conseguido lo que quería, el siempre es tan _idiota_ pero así era como lo quería, observe como se retiraba de la habitación; no quería que eso pasara así que corrí hacia a él y lo pesque, agarrándolo de una de las mangas de su chaqueta.

-S-soul, n-no te vayas quédate conmigo – en mi vida hubiera creído que esas palabras salieran de mi ser – p-por favor – dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Pude notar que ahora Soul estaba sonrojado, volteo a mirarme y me pregunto:

-¿P-por qué no quieres que me vaya? – dijo un poco tímido.

-S-siento que si te vas, sucederá algo malo – conteste al fin.

-E-está bien – dijo Soul sonrojado a un grado extremo.

Hubo un silencio, nunca había dicho algo tan vergonzoso, quizá fue muy atrevido, si y mucho y no quería que la situación se saliera de mis manos pero no quería a Soul lejos _ni siquiera para dormir_, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del cerrojo, al parecer Soul había cerrado la puerta.

-Y dime ¿p-prefieres que duerma en el sofá… o… o… contigo? – pregunto Soul un tanto sonrojado, tratando de no mirarme a los ojos.

Tal vez Soul era ahora más dulce, pero después de lo que vi ya sabía él porque de sus acciones, era simple, el ocultaba el dolor, el rencor y el odio bajo esa apariencia, el no quería que me asustara de su verdadero yo, si, ese que se escondía debajo de ese _disfraz_, el Soul dañado y lastimado al que quería ayudar, aunque acepto que el Soul de ahora es mucho mas_ "frágil"._

-A-aquí, si quieres – dije torpemente mientras daba golpecitos con mi mano en la cama.

Soul se acerco y se metió a la cama, se recostó y se acomodo de tal forma que pudiera mirarme a los ojos, lo sé, Soul aun era un pervertido (xD) aunque en su rostro no se veía rastro alguno de que quisiera sobrepasarse, sin embargo, los dos sabíamos que no debíamos hacer eso, pero mandarlo a su habitación no me daba buena espina, no sabía porque, aunque no quería comprobarlo; sin darme cuenta me perdí en aquella mirada carmesí y caí dormida, pude sentir en ese momento como Soul pegaba mas su cuerpo a mí hasta que quede recostada en su pecho, de alguna forma era perturbador pero cálido, si muy cálido, después de todo creo que en ese momento eramos felices aunque eso terminaría muy pronto…

* * *

Bien hasta aquí llego u.u, aún no he dejado a esos dos platicar como se debería pero en el tercero lo harán y se revelaran mas misterios se los prometo xD.

¿ Dejarías algún review para esta escritora cursi?... espero que así sea n.n, gracias~ nos leemos luego bye bye!


	3. Descubrimientos parte 1

Hola de nuevo n.n!

Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews xD y alos que me agregaron a sus favoritos ñ.ñ, seguiré escribiendo y aclarare unas cuantas cosas...

Según yo, en este fic, Medusa no libero al Kishin ewe, los que planean hacerlo son la organización de Tora y amm según ya pasaron 2 años desde que Soul se volvió Death Scythe, por lo tanto, pongamos que tienen unos ¿19 años? Bueno no los entretengo mas xDDD!

**Aclaro**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Atsushi Ohkubo**

_Bien ahora a leer~ \(°3°)/_

* * *

**Perdámonos en la eternidad**

**Capitulo 3. "Descubrimientos... parte 1"**

Abrí los ojos, al parecer me encontraba en aquel cuarto con el que Soul soñaba, aunque estaba más oscuro, hace mucho que el diablillo había desaparecido pero nunca supe cómo ni cuándo desapareció y bueno Soul estaba tranquilo debido a eso, aunque de un momento a otro ya no estaba ahí, valla… _¿Cuándo terminara todo este asunto de las visiones?_

Bien ahora no sabía dónde me encontraba, estaba sentada sobre un campo de hermosas flores o eso parecía, sentí un cosquilleo por investigar un poco más acerca de ese lugar, así que me levante y me puse en marcha, oí un grito, sabía que no debía buscar el origen pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un arroyo, ahí había un cazador y un león blanco desangrándose, después de parpadear varias veces pude ver a Soul tirado en el lugar del león, suplicando por mí y en lugar del cazador había un tipo irreconocible de capucha negra, la escena era horrible, ¿qué le había hecho a Soul? Corrí hasta llegar hacia él, el olor de la sangre me mareaba a pesar de no estar físicamente ahí; Soul se arrastro hacia mí, más bien dicho hacia mi cuello, creo que era muy fácil adivinar que era lo que quería, sí,_** SANGRE**_.

El sueño se vio interrumpido por la alarma del despertador, abrí los ojos de golpe, gire a ver a Soul, al parecer él estaba bien, eso me tranquilizo, mire hacia el reloj de la pared, marcaba las 6:30 ¡Demonios se me hizo tarde! Me levante como una fiera de la cama y fui a preparar el desayuno, cuando termine regrese a despertar a Soul, me acerque al borde de la cama donde se encontraba él, no pude evitar volver a ver aquella imagen en mi cabeza, aquella donde Soul se desangraba, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos ¿qué significa todo eso? No entendía nada. Regrese en mi misma cuando oí a Soul moverse sobre la cama para luego sentarse en ella y bostezar.

-Buenos días, Maka, ¿qué haces ahí? – pregunto Soul mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Ah? B-buenos días Soul – respondí de manera torpe – este… sabes ya es tarde, así que vine a despertarte, tu desayuno ya está servido, será mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde para recibir indicaciones de Shinigami-sama – dije sonriendo y claramente nerviosa.

-¿Ah? Cierto, lo olvidaba – Soul se fue corriendo a arreglarse y desayunar, salí del cuarto y me quede atónita cuando vi a Soul tomar una copa y servir en ella un liquido rojo, podría asegurar que era sangre…

-¿Eh? – Dije un tanto confundida – ¿eso es lo que creo que es…?

-Ah… bueno si – dijo Soul mientras se limpiaba los rastros de aquella bebida – esto es sangre, aunque no es como si fuera sangre de verdad, yo lo llamaría más bien un medicamento el cual fue creado por Kid…

-¿Pero qué…? – estaba confundida pero aliviada a la vez ya que después de todo Soul no obtiene esa sangre del cuello de alguien…

-Kid te lo explicara todo – dijo Soul con una expresión dulce y despreocupada.

-E-está bien – dije aun confundida.

-Bien creo que será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Soul tomando las llaves.

-¿Eh? – y-ya voy – conteste pérdida.

Bajamos del departamento, Soul saco su moto del estacionamiento y nos fuimos directo a Shibusen; era un día soleado y caluroso, a pesar de que todo el fin de semana había estado lluvioso y nublado, hoy era un día perfecto para vacacionar, aunque yo y Soul teníamos que asistir a misiones por parte del Shibusen, que, según yo, tienen que ver con que Soul sea vampiro aunque ni Shinigami-sama y mucho menos Soul me han aclarado nada, odio eso, no me gusta que me oculten cosas, pero conociendo a Soul lo más seguro es que pronto se aclarasen, espero…

-Este… Soul ¿Qué sabes acerca de la misión que Shinigami-sama nos asigno? – pregunte mientras salíamos del estacionamiento y nos dirigíamos a las escaleras del Shibusen.

-Pues, la verdad no se mucho pero, parece que no asistiremos hoy para resolverla – respondió Soul algo aturdido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dije.

- El problema es que no hay mucha información al respecto – contesto Soul un poco perdido, con el rostro pensante y a la vez preocupado, hubo un silencio, llegamos a la puerta del Shibusen y ahí decidió hablar – Maka yo... –antes de que Soul terminara de hablar mi padre salió e interrumpió (como siempre).

-¡Hola chicos! – Dijo mi padre de manera enérgica; ya estaba harta de que nos interrumpieran, en realidad tengo que hablar con Soul… – pasen, Shinigami-sama, Kid-kun y las hermanas Thompson los esperan en la Death Room.

Pase antes que Soul; pude notar como mi padre lo amenazaba por detrás ya que había estado muy cerca de "su preciada Maka", pero a Soul no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que digiera mi padre, él ya se había acostumbrado a sus actitudes, aunque a veces lo sacaba totalmente de sus cabales.

Llegamos al fin al frente de la Death Room, y en serio daba gracias por ello o de lo contrario hubiera tenido que aguantar a esos dos pelear todo el rato; mi padre se acerco a la puerta y la abrió tratando de parecer "genial" ante su hija, aunque era evidente que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, solo lo mire de reojo y levante la ceja para después adentrarme al cuarto con Soul por detrás.

-Valla tu padre nunca cambiara ¿no es así? – dijo Soul un poco cansado.

-Je, lo sé inclusive a mi me fastidia… aunque bueno es mi padre después de todo… – dije mientras la curiosidad por aquella bebida se intensificaba dado a que después de recorrer aquel largo pasillo llegábamos ante Kid-kun y Shinigami-sama.

-Hola Maka-chan,Soul-kun – dijo Shinigami-sama en ese tono divertido de siempre.

-Buenos días – respondimos Soul y yo al unisonó.

-¡Holas! – saludaron el dúo de pistolas.

-Los esperábamos – dijo Kid-kun desde su silla, nosotros asentimos con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿para qué nos necesita Shinigami-sama? – pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, últimamente, nos han llegado informes sobre una organización, que tiene por integrantes a vampiros de diferentes clases, los cuales se introducen aquí, en Shibusen para obtener información acerca del Kishin y de cómo liberarlo de su eterno castigo – dijo Shinigami-sama un poco serio – Maka-chan, ya que tú tienes la habilidad de percibir almas debes ir con Soul-kun, Kid-kun y las hermanas Thompson, deben tratar de encontrar a la persona que está detrás de esto y si es posible derrotarla.

Me quede pensando un rato, basándome en _lo que vi esa noche_, el posible culpable de una cosa así seria…

-¡TORA! – grite asombrada en voz alta, en ese momento todos se giraron para verme, con cierta preocupación y curiosidad – E-es Tora, y-yo lo vi aquella vez que…

Si, tenía que ser Tora ya que tiene varias razones personales para tratar de hacerme daño después de lo que paso esa vez…

**~FLASH BACK~**

Tora y Maka se encontraban a las afueras del Shibusen, se podía notar que no rebasaban los 12 años de edad y que eran de nuevo ingreso.

-Así que por fin podremos estudiar aquí eh… – dijo Tora con cierta melancolía – y dime ¿Qué eres, técnico o arma?

-Ah… bueno creo que soy un técnico – contesto aquella bella chica de ojos jade.

-Mmm… eso quiere decir que necesitaras a un compañero con sangre de arma ¿no? – dijo aquel chico pelirrojo de mirada amatista.

-Si… bueno, pero y ¿Qué eres tú? – pregunto la rubia.

-Ah, sobre eso, yo no estudiare contigo, bueno, no asistiré a las mismas clases que tu ya que no soy un arma o un técnico… – respondió Tora.

-¿Eh? ¿Como que no eres…? – interrogo Maka al chico de forma asombrada.

-E-es que yo, bueno, yo e-entrare a las clases especiales – contesto el chico con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

-Woo, así que eres algo que los demás no eh… – exclamo Maka con sorpresa – aunque, dime ¿Qué tipo de habilidades tienen los chicos que asisten a esas clases?

-Em, b-bueno, veras, se nos prohibió hablar de ello – dijo Tora un tanto nervioso.

-Así que, no puedes decir eh… – dijo la chica un tanto molesta, para luego cambiar a un semblante feliz y sonriente – pero, bueno no importa, de todas formas yo confió en el Shibusen y lo más importante, creo en ti…

Aquel chico pelirrojo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Maka, aunque él sabía que era un amor imposible porque lo más seguro es que encontrara a un chico mejor que el… solo le bastaba observar como esa chica entraba a la institución a la vez que el aire jugueteaba con su delicado cabello recogido en dos coletas.

~después de un tiempo~

Tora se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del Shibusen aparentemente esperando a Maka, hasta que por fin llego.

-Ne… Tora te presentare a mi compañero – dijo Maka con una bella sonrisa en el rostro – se llama Soul "Eater" Evans, solo que prefiere su nombre de arma "Soul Eater".

-Mmmm… Evans ¿Cómo la familia de músicos? – pregunto Tora con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, solo que pasó por varios problemas con su familia antes de darse cuenta de su potencial como arma, bueno es una larga historia y prefiero no hablar de ello – dijo Maka con seriedad en el rostro.

-Oh… parece interesante supongo – dijo el muchacho, haciendo notar tristeza en aquella mirada amatista.

-¡Soul!, pasa – grito Maka llamando al albino, el cual se ocultaba en la intersección de pasillos.

-¡Voy! – contesto este al oír el grito.

-Preséntate Soul – insistió Maka haciendo notar que ella se llevaba muy bien con el muchacho de mirada carmesí y blancos cabellos.

-Hola, yo me llamo Soul Eater y amm tu debes ser Akira Tora ¿cierto? – Dijo Soul estirando la mano a su nuevo compañero – Maka me conto sobre ti sabes… me alegra que haya tenido a una persona tan buena a su lado.

-Tsk… si bueno llegue antes que tu – dijo Tora apenas aceptando el saludo.

-Eh… bueno – Soul parecía no querer llevarse mal pero cuando menos se lo esperaba el albino pudo sentir como Tora lo jalaba hacia si para decirle algo al oído.

-Sería bueno que te fueras alejando un poco de Maka, ella es mía ¿sabes? – Dijo Tora con cierta burla – llegue primero, arma i-n-u-t-i-l.

Soul se soltó del agarre de Tora y simplemente salió de aquel pasillo, de alguna forma enojado después de todo apenas conocía a aquel chico y no tenia porque hablarle así.

-Tora… ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Soul? – Dijo Maka bastante enojada a la vez que daba media vuelta y se iba a perseguir al chico – Soul ¡regresa!

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

Después de eso Tora simplemente se alejo de mí, hasta que por fin desapareció de mi vida; nunca supe sus razones pero puedo imaginarlas, se suponía que él era mi mejor amigo y que estaríamos así por mucho tiempo, más no fue así; Kid me saco de aquel mar de pensamientos cuando me dijo:

-Tuviste una visión ¿no es así Maka? – pregunto Kid-kud, ciertamente preocupado y serio.

-S-si – conteste nerviosa – de aquella noche en la que Soul fue convertido en vampiro… y p-pude ver a Tora… – Soul no tenia buena cara aunque al parecer podía soportar que yo hablara de _eso._

-Ciertamente Maka, no pensé que esa habilidad la desarrollaras ahora… – dijo Kid-kun con la mano sobre la barbilla.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que explicarte – dijo Liz seriamente – a ti y a Soul.

-E-es sobre aquella noche ¿verdad? – Pregunto Soul de una manera inocente – tsk…necesito saber que mas fue lo que paso – Soul tenía la mirada baja y triste pero parecía muy decidido a afrontar la verdad – para así poder salvar a Maka.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Si Bueeh! Después de corregir y corregir salio este cap °3°, espero y les haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review? onegaii n.n y así su escritora cursi sera mas que feliz nya C:

Bueno me voy Bye-bye! n.n


	4. Descubrimientos parte 2

Hola de nuevo chicos! n.n

Me tarde mucho más tiempo del normal en actualizar el fic, ya lo se u.u,pero es que nadie me dejo reviews en el anterior cap u.u y eso me deprimió xD en serio e.e, como sea, les sigo agradeciendo a todos los que me siguen en esta historia gracias n.n, le cambie el nombre al capitulo porque simplemente no me convenció espero y les guste el cap nya ;3 nos vemos abajo n.n

**Aclaro**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Atsushi Ohkubo**

_Bien ahora a leer~ \(°3°)/_

* * *

**Perdámonos en la eternidad.**

**Capitulo 4. "Descubrimientos parte 2"**

_Resumen del capítulo anterior:_

_Maka descubrió que Soul bebía un tipo de "sangre sintética" que al parecer tiene algo que ver con Kid y con lo que pasó hace 2 años; los dos chicos se presentaron en Shibusen para recibir instrucciones de Shinigami-sama al respecto de su nueva misión, pero antes tenían que enfrentarse a una serie de revelaciones y memorias encontradas…_

-Chicos creo que es mejor que los deje por un tiempo… ustedes tienen que hablar de muchas cosas ne~ – dijo Shinigami-sama desapareciendo del espejo – Ahora vuelvo, adiós. ~

-Está bien – dijimos al unisonó.

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio… pero entonces decidí hablar.

-Bueno… Soul – dije de manera entrecortada, no sabía si debía ser yo quien le explicara lo sucedido o Kid-kun; volteé a mirarlo en busca de una respuesta y el solo hizo un gesto de aceptación – bueno veras… la parte que olvidaste… Kid-kun la borro de tu mente…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Soul impactado – no puede… es decir tuve uno que otro recuerdo borroso de ese suceso pero… Kid.

-Sí, fue Kid-kun… – hice una pausa, tenía que pensar en cada una de mis palabras para no dañar más a Soul – yo lo vi todo y creo que Kid-kun lo hizo para que no tuvieras que soportar aquellos escenas tan frívolas…

-U-uh – gimió Soul mientras apartaba la mirada para luego regresar a su apariencia habitual, sí, a aquel chico que se lo guardaba todo con una sonrisa – s-sigue.

-Bueno e-esa vez… Tora te _utilizo _para su ritual de iniciación, planeaba que fueras su marioneta, te obligaría a espiar y decirle todo acerca de Shibusen, para que encontraras sus puntos débiles y pudieras liberar al Kishin – no quería continuar, es decir Tora era mi amigo, aun no entiendo cómo fue capaz de llegar a tanto – esa vez recibiste varias apuñaladas en el pecho y estomago, Kid-kun fue a buscarte al percatarse de tu ausencia y… a-al encontrar a Tora y sus súbditos, empezó a tomar las almas de los presentes una a una… todas ellas se habían desviado del buen camino… Tora escapo y t-tú te quedaste inconsciente y desangrado ahí… – las palabras parecían salir solas de mis labios, no podía detenerlas por más que quisiera – después de eso Kid-kun llamo a algunos paramédicos y te hicieron un tipo de "transfusión sanguínea" para luego irse y ayudarte a que todo pareciera normal…

-Así que eso paso… tsk – Soul no se veía bien, aunque parecía feliz, quizá porque supo lo que sucedió, no lo sé… volteo a verme con una sonrisa y lo único que salió de si fue un – está bien, en cualquier momento me enteraría.

-S-soul – murmure por lo bajo, ya que no quería que me oyeran.

-Soul yo… lo siento – dijo Kid-kun apenado.

-N-no te preocupes creo que tomaste la decisión correcta – contesto Soul, dolido pero dócil – de cualquier forma no podría haber aceptado eso, fui un estúpido al seguirle el juego a Tora después de todo… – dijo Soul un poco mejorado.

-Gracias – contesto Kid-kun con una expresión de alivio en su rostro – en realidad Maka, no pensé que tuvieras esa capacidad…

-¿Eh? – dije algo atontada, ¿capacidad? ¿Qué? Acaso… se refería a mi _habilidad._

-Maka debemos decirte esto – dijo Liz – tú tienes ciertas características que te hacen mucho más fuerte y especial que los demás - ¿Pero qué…? ¿Yo… e-especial y fuerte…? – solo por mencionar tu percepción de almas, tus ondas del alma anti-demoniacas…

-Así es Maka – dijo Kid-kun realmente serio – tu posees un alma de _ángel;_ por lo regular esa cualidad no se ve si no una en un millón.

¿E-eh? – dije confundida, quizá eran cosas que ya sabía pero, ¿a dónde querían llegar con eso?

-Es por eso que… Tora te busca – dijo Soul desde un rincón, con las manos en los bolsillos, siendo "_cool"_ como siempre – y el no lo haría si yo… hubiera sido más fuerte tsk, es por eso que después de aceptar todo lo que me hizo y recapacitar, entre a las clases especiales de Shibusen e hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para aprender más sobre mi especie y sus extraños secretos… todo por ti.

-Soul… - murmure por lo bajo, de nuevo, no entendía porque Soul siempre se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba.

-Además de que… inclusive tu sangre tiene un poder especial – dijo Kid-kun con cara de preocupado – veras, yo, junto con mi padre hicimos varias pruebas; con la sangre de varias personas, para determinar si ese "rumor" de que existía alguna persona con la capacidad de curar a los vampiros, se encontraba entre nuestros alumnos.

No puede ser, ¿Qué soy… una clase de medicina o algo así? Lo que sea, no importa ahora, lo único que quiero es ayudarlos, sí a Soul y a Tora, cueste lo que cueste yo lo _haré._

-Nosotros utilizamos esas características contenidas en tu sangre para crear otro tipo de la misma que pudiera bajar el incremento de la locura y hambre que tienen los vampiros – _oh si de alguna forma sabía que era una clase de medicina_ – sabemos que hacer eso no estuvo del todo bien, pero no teníamos elección, la tasa de alumnos vampiros había aumentado demasiado, gracias a Tora, aquellos chicos llegaban en busca de ayuda o información y bueno, nosotros nunca la negamos, ya que desde un principio fue nuestra meta ayudar a aquellos jóvenes que no podían controlar sus habilidades; a pesar de que la "medicina" fue bien aceptada por todos, algunos seguían presentando su instinto malévolo y por ordenes de Tora iban por ti…

-E-entonces eso explica lo de aquella vez – dije recordando cómo surgió toda esta situación – ¿P-pero que es exactamente Tora? – pregunte con timidez.

-Soul podrías… – dijo Kid-kun cediéndole la palabra a Soul.

-U-um – gimió Soul – veras Maka, Tora no es cualquier vampiro…

-¿Eh? – dije.

-El es una clase de rey o príncipe que subirá al "trono" después de superar varios retos, parece que ha logrado la mayoría y ahora solo va en busca de esposa… a pesar de pertenecer a la "realeza" el tiene varios problemas psicológicos y una sed de venganza hacia mí por quitarle lo que _"era suyo"_ – Soul parecía muy serio, por lo menos más de lo habitual – entre los retos que tenía que superar, había uno especialmente peculiar, el de tener un grupo de _seguidores _que le complacieran todos sus caprichos, cosa fácil para el poseyendo la capacidad de _hipnotizar _a cualquier clase de ser vivo.

Estaba sorprendida, conocía a Tora desde que teníamos 5 años… jamás pensé que él _se fuera_ de mi lado y mucho menos que tuviera esa clase de poderes, aunque lo había observado bien, yo sabía que él le tenía cierto rencor al mundo y a las personas, todo causado por el asesinato de su madre; jamás me dijo quien había sido, nunca me dijo absolutamente nada, quizá no lo sabía o simplemente prefería guardárselo todo, no tengo idea pero era mi _amigo_…

-Ne… Soul ¿podrías explicarme acerca del hipnotismo de Tora? – pregunte confundida.

-Por supuesto… bueno para todo existe una jerarquía, en el caso de los vampiros, aquellos pertenecientes a los nobles poseen habilidades que controlan principalmente a los objetos, seres vivos, etc., sería algo así como un tipo de poderes sobrenaturales, pero solo ellos pueden tenerlo, en cambio nosotros, quienes fuimos convertidos por un noble, podemos controlar cualquier elemento, ya sea agua, aire, fuego o tierra, cosa que ellos no pueden – contesto Soul; valla que sus explicaciones siempre me dejan sorprendida.

-Woo… no pensé que conllevara tanto… pero… si puedo saber ¿Qué elemento controlas tú? – pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo tengo la habilidad de controlar el fuego… – dijo Soul mientras mantenía una mano detrás de su cabeza al parecer estaba apenado.

-Oh – dije con sorpresa – eso va muy bien con tu personalidad.

-Hahaha, es cierto, el elemento que controlas después del cambio depende de tu personalidad – dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

-Pero aquellos vampiros como tu ¿pueden crear más? – pregunte con miedo y curiosidad.

-Bueno… es difícil la explicación, como nosotros fuimos convertidos por un noble, ellos tienen que darnos _permiso_ de hacer lo que nos plazca – dijo Soul con la mirada perdida.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – dije.

-Sí, al convertirnos en vampiros nosotros estamos al servicio de quien nos creo por un corto periodo de tiempo, yo creo que alrededor de 2 horas o inclusive más, después de ese tiempo, podemos volvernos independientes o seguir así por la eternidad, todo depende de lo que tú quieras y de lo que tú "amo" decida– dijo Soul tratando de recordar algo.

-Soul tu eres independiente – dijo Kid-kun – nosotros hicimos que fuera así ya que sellamos tu marca.

-Oh si, el vampiro que te crea siempre deja una marca en el pecho, la cual es invisible para los humanos y visible para todos aquellos con _**habilidades, **_en mi caso fue sellada pero la cicatriz aun se conserva… – dijo Soul dejando la respuesta al aire para continuarla después.

-Quizás ahora que tus sentidos están más avivases, puedas ver cosas que no veías antes Maka – dijo Patty irrumpiendo de una forma seria, raro en ella; hablando después de un largo silencio.

-¿Oh? ¿E-en serio? – le dije a Patty; de alguna forma me aterra encontrarme con lo desconocido, así que me dirigí de nuevo a Soul incitándolo a continuar – y esa marca ¿Quién tiene la capacidad de sellarla Soul?

- Solo aquellas personas con altos conocimientos y habilidades, pueden ser seres como: Shinigamis, hadas, elfos, duendes, en fin todo tipo de _seres mágicos _que tengan el suficiente conocimiento – contesto Soul.

-Woo… pero entonces ¿puedes o no cambiar humanos a los de tu raza? – insistí.

-Bueno… vampiros como yo, que tienen la marca sellada pueden, claro solo en noches de luna llena… cosa diferente para los que no… pero hay excepciones con nosotros, ya que, crearemos a los vampiros de más bajo nivel, digamos inofensivos, pero si llegáramos a convertir a algún humano con las características semejantes a las de un noble la cosa no será así – dijo Soul pensativo – son seres muy parecidos a ellos, solo que tendrán menos frialdad y arrogancia, aunque eso no suele pasar a menudo.

-Soul está en lo correcto y de verdad me alegra que se haya tomado tan en serio sus clases – dijo Kid-kun sonriendo quizá porque Soul fue y es un buen alumno de las clases especiales de Shibusen, era evidente que Kid-kun amaba ese tipo de cosas.

De repente apareció de nuevo Shinigami-sama en el espejo… valla que nos dio un buen susto.

-¡Hola de nuevo chicos! – Dijo Shinigami-sama en ese tono tan divertido de siempre – creo que es el momento justo para darles a conocer más detalles sobre su misión ahora que se aclararon varias cosas ne. ~

-P-padre – dijo Kid-kun un poco apenado por la situación pero enseguida su semblante cambio al de siempre – en efecto, es el momento justo para hablarles sobre los papeles que desempeñaran.

-O-ok – dijimos Soul y yo atontados.

-Antes que nada, tenemos que saber la localización exacta de Tora y cuantas personas tiene a su disposición ahora – dijo Kid-kun con una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba algo – Maka, ¿tú podrías confirmarnos la ubicación de Tora?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – pregunte algo confundida.

-Sí, con tu percepción de almas y la ayuda de Soul podrías encontrarlo – dijo Kid – nosotros creemos haber encontrado el lugar donde se esconde.

-¿Esta a las afueras de la ciudad, no? – dijo Soul con cautela.

-Sí, se encuentra en una mansión que fue abandona hace tiempo, está en buenas condiciones y no es aterradora – dijo Liz con una expresión seria en su rostro, al parecer le teme demasiado a lo "paranormal".

-Su misión es ir ahí y corroborar la información, gracias a la ayuda de Azusa encontramos lugares por los que se pueden infiltrar sin ser vistos – dijo Shinigami-sama – pero deben de tener cuidado ya que al parecer hay varias trampas escondidas por el lugar ne~.

-E-está bien – dijimos.

-Mañana por la mañana alrededor de las 11 necesitaremos de su presencia – informo Kid-kun – será un día muy largo…

-¿Uh? – dije torpemente.

-Ahora pueden retirarse, los esperamos mañana – dijo Kid-kun despidiéndose.

-Hasta luego – dije.

-Adiós Soul-kun, Maka-chan – dijo Shinigami-sama moviendo su mano de un lado a otro a la vez que salíamos de la Death Room.

Caminamos por las instalaciones del Shibusen hasta llegar a la puerta, se sentía un aire frio quizá causado por el clima lo cual comprobamos cuando intentamos salir, ya que estaba lloviendo levemente.

-Tsk – gruñio Soul – olvide mi impermeable.

-Ah… yo también – dije apenada mientras me dirigía a mi casillero – pero tengo dos paraguas de emergencias así que puedo prestarte uno.

Le acerque el paraguas a Soul y abrimos la puerta una vez más, ya estando afuera decidimos que sería mejor recoger la moto el día de mañana e ir caminando esta vez a casa ya que la lluvia la había empapado y caminamos, con un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, así estuvimos todo el camino hasta llegar al apartamento, cuando entramos Soul se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, al parecer no quería estar cerca de mí, ya que todo el camino se la había pasado evitándome; no sabía que le pasaba a ese chico, un rato estaba bien y al siguiente momento ya no, prepare la cena y cuando la termine me acerque a la puerta de su habitación y toque varias veces.

-Soul la cena esta lista – grite.

-M-maka vete por favor – dijo Soul después de un largo silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - pregunte.

-Solo vete – grito Soul con mal humor; creí haber oído que buscaba algo así que pegue mi oreja a la puerta de su habitación para ver qué era lo que pasaba y en efecto el buscaba algo, no tuve opción, sabía que me arrepentiría pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar así que abrí la puerta de su habitación con la llave de repuesto y…

* * *

y bien? ¿qué les pareció? nya xD

Vamos déjenme un review no sean malditos o la inspiración me dejara como esta vez xDD, no en serio déjenme un review o dejare de escribir ;^;, waah! Onegaii!

Bueno hasta luego u.u bye bye!


	5. Preocupaciones

Hola de nuevo n_n!

Bien este capitulo es mas largo que los demás e/e, así que espero lo disfruten y aprovecho para agradecerles por sus reviews *w*, esta vez en realidad no tengo mucho que decir jejejej los veo abajo xD.

**Aclaro**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Atsushi Ohkubo**

_Bien ahora a leer~ \(°3°)/_

* * *

**Perdámonos en la eternidad**

**Capitulo 5. "Preocupaciones"**

-Solo vete – grito Soul con mal humor; creí haber oído que buscaba algo así que pegue mi oreja a la puerta de su habitación para ver qué era lo que pasaba y en efecto el buscaba algo, no tuve opción, sabía que me arrepentiría pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar así que abrí la puerta de su habitación con la llave de repuesto y…

…sin darme cuenta ya estaba tumbada en el suelo, mi visión se encontraba nublada y apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir las cosas, pude sentir como Soul se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, hasta que decidió hablar…

-M-maka, tsk… – le costaba hablar, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta – ¿p-porque tu…? Te dije que no entraras.

-Soul, perdón estaba preocupada por ti – dije mientras buscaba la manera de levantarme, pero no me había percatado de que Soul me tenia sujeta por la muñecas, apenas mi visión había regresado y al fin pude ver el rostro de Soul, el cual se encontraba empapado en lagrimas – Soul ¿qué tienes…?

Soul seguía llorando y una a una sus lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro; su mirada empezó a tener un carmesí mas avivas, mientras lentamente se acercaba a mi cuello, para desabrochar mi blusa con… ¡¿CON SUS DIENTES?!

-Tsk… Soul – dije un poco enojada pero yo sabía que él _tenía hambre_ – e-está bien… sabia que esto pasaría algún día.

-P-perdón – dijo Soul reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

Después de librarse de algunos de mis botones Soul estaba totalmente sumido en mi cuello, de repente sentí como empezaba a lamer, hasta lograr que soltara un pequeño gemido, lo cual, evidentemente, al Soul de ahora le gustaba, después sentí un como sus colmillos iban penetrando suavemente, hasta que empezó a doler, quizá solté una lagrima sin darme cuenta pero, una cosa era cierta, Soul no quería hacerlo. Gire la mirada hacia la ventana y creí haber visto a Tsubaki y Black Star parados ahí, observando; parpadee varias veces para confirmar lo que había visto, pero ya no había nadie, solo un cielo estrellado; por inercia centre mi mirada en un pequeño frasco, que se encontraba debajo de la mesita de noche de Soul, el cual estaba totalmente vacío; sentí unas tremendas ganas por saber el origen de ese frasco y que había llevado dentro, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, hasta que caí desmayada…

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar a las afueras de Death City…**

-¿Hicieron lo que les pedí? – dijo un chico pelirrojo de no mas allá de 19 años.

-Sí, su alteza – respondieron dos jóvenes misteriosos.

-Supongo que la chica nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia ¿verdad? – pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-Bueno… – dijeron los dos chicos mirándose las caras –…no.

-Su respuesta no es muy convincente saben – dijo el muchacho encendiendo una mirada amatista, pero sin salirse de control – espero y haya sido así, o si no, ustedes pagaran las consecuencias.

-Sí, su majestad – volvieron a decir los muchachos al unisonó.

-Está bien… las cosas van como lo planeado – dijo el chico soltando una risa diabólica.

**Regresando al departamento de Maka y Soul al día siguiente…**

Gire sobre la cama unas cuantas veces, las suficientes para darme cuenta de que el sol apenas podía asomarse por la ventana, tenía pesadez y bastante sueño, entreabrí mis ojos con cierto cansancio, encontrándome a Soul sentado en el sillón, jugando con sus dedos, tenía una ligera esencia de estrés, pero su semblante cambio cuando me vio despertar.

-B-buenos días Maka – dijo con un poco de timidez - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien creo… – conteste sentándome en la cama.

-Te traje el desayuno – dijo Soul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh gracias – dije con un tono adormecido - ¿qué hora es?

-Ah, son las 8:30 de la mañana, ¿por? – respondió Soul.

-Es que tenemos que ir con Kid… – dije.

-Ah, eso, ¡Lo había olvidado! – grito Soul con sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Bueno eso es tan típico de ti… – dije mientras me disponía a probar el desayuno que había preparado Soul.

-Sí, bueno, es que… – dijo Soul con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios – lo de ayer… discúlpame.

Termine mi desayuno, deposite la bandeja en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de mi cama, tome una enciclopedia para luego acercarme a Soul y…

-¡MAKA-CHOP! – grite mientras depositaba mi enciclopedia en la cabeza de mi amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo un Soul adolorido tirado en el suelo – Bueno creo que de todas formas me lo merecía.

-Sí, si querías comer, bueno, ¡no tenías que haber hecho eso! – Dije sonrojada – aunque sigo sin entender porque m-me… c-chupaste la sangre a m-mi si…

-¿Si ya tenía la sangre sintética de Kid? – dijo Soul terminando la pregunta a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo.

-E-exacto – dije con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno pues resulta que a alguien le gusta tener cosas que no le pertenecen – dijo Soul.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? – dije un tanto molesta.

-Espera estoy por llegar a ahí – contesto – parece que alguien se metió a mi habitación hace unos días, cuando estaba d-durmiendo c-contigo y amm, creo que querían capturarnos o algo por el estilo ya que encontré algunos _rastros de telarañas…_

-¿Q-qué? – Dije sorprendida - ¿Aracne? No, ella ya está muerta…

-En efecto no es Aracne, es alguien más… pero parece que conoce muy bien la casa, porque también se llevo mis botellas de sangre – dijo Soul mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Eh? Así que eso era lo que buscabas ayer eh… – dije con más calma.

-Bueno… si, además creo que en mi habitación dejaron algún tipo de esencia que hizo que yo…

-¡AH! – grite sobresaltada, mientras recordaba lo sucedido ayer en la noche – y-yo vi un frasco extraño en tu habitación…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En serio? – exclamo Soul.

Salí corriendo a su habitación buscando el frasco debajo de su mesita y ¡bingo! El frasco seguía allí, intacto; lo recogí y regrese a mi habitación, Soul seguía sentado ahí, con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Este – dije mientras se lo daba a Soul.

-Ah – dijo mientras lo abría, para así oler en su interior – parece que esto es _rosa del despertar…_

-¿Rosa del despertar? Eh… creo conozco un poco sobre ella… – dije con intriga.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? – Pregunto Soul – ¿Qué sabes sobre esta flor?

-Ah… bueno lo leí hace mucho, cuando utilizaba la tarjeta de papá como Death Scythe para poder pedir prestados los libros avanzados de la biblioteca; según se, esa rosa no la pueden ver los humanos pero si todos aquellos con "habilidades" o "dones" – dije, mientras recordaba todo lo que había leído – creo que los vampiros la utilizaban, para algo importante pero no recuerdo mucho.

-Como esperaba de la niña prodigio – dijo Soul mientras centraba su mirada en el frasco – lo que dijiste es cierto, los vampiros la utilizan en los novatos y en los niños de su especie para acelerar las ganas de cazar o beber sangre, se necesitan alrededor de 10 de estas raras rosas para crear una esencia capaz de surtir tal efecto.

-¿Eh? Valla me sorprende que un estudiante como tú sepa todo eso… – dije con cierto sarcasmo, en serio Soul podía superarme en la escuela si se lo proponía.

-¡Hey, t-todo l-lo q-que hice fue… por ti, hmph! – Exclamo Soul con cierto rubor en su rostro – volviendo al tema, creo que Tora aprendió hechicería avanza ahora…

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? – pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, eso también explicaría las telarañas en mi habitación – dijo Soul pensante al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a la cocina – Ne… cámbiate ya casi son las 11, espérame aquí iré a hacer algunas cosas.

-¿Uh? Está bien – respondí mientras recogía el frasco que Soul había puesto sobre mi cama, en ese instante tuve otra visión, esta vez vi a Black Star y a Tsubaki los dos parecían estar arrodillados enfrente de alguien que se me hacía familiar, pude observar que Tsubaki llevaba un traje extraño que me recordó a las ¿arañas? ¿Pero qué demonios…? De un momento a otro ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Soul, donde al parecer ellos abrieron ese frasco y regaron todo su interior por el cuarto, para luego marcharse y regresar con su "amo" - ¡¿EH?! – Exclame sobresaltada - ¿pero qué está pasando? – trate de calmarme ya que ese asunto de las visiones siempre me tiene "traumada" y no quería mostrarme así enfrente de Soul. Me cambie a toda velocidad y en abrir y cerrar de ojos Soul regreso como si nada, arreglado y con ¿Unas pastillas?

-Toma – dijo Soul mientras me lanzaba aquel frasco extraño.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte observando de una manera rara el frasco.

-Son vitaminas y hierro… – dijo Soul mientras se cubría la boca de nuevo – ya sabes por la mordida y l-la s-sangre que perdiste.

-Ah… gracias – dije sonriendo, mientras me tomaba las pastillas a pesar de que odiaba esas medicinas eran necesarias para no "decaer".

-B-bueno vámonos… – dijo Soul, saliendo del departamento.

Salí detrás de él y me di cuenta de que el sol está muy avivas, entonces empezaron a girar más preguntas en mi cabeza…

-Ne… Soul ¿Por qué no te molesta el sol como en las historias de vampiros y eso? – pregunte con curiosidad.

-Eso es por mi nivel, ya que soy un vampiro/ demonio/ arma/ humano el sol ya no me afecta, cosa contraria con los nobles – dijo Soul inteligentemente.

-Oh… valla – exprese, entonces decidí hablarle sobre esa visión extraña que tuve hace unos cuantos minutos – Etto… Soul… creo que Tsubaki-chan y Black Star están siendo controlados por Tora…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste eso? – pregunto Soul como loco.

-Es que… cuando saliste de mi habitación yo… tome el frasco y bueno… tuve otra visión – explique – pero esta vez me calme un poco más, aunque no pude ver casi nada de ellos.

-Qué raro – dijo Soul intrigado – debemos preguntarle a Kid, que sucede, tú no te preocupes ¿sí? Sé que todo esto se resolverá, porque tú, estás conmigo.

Está bien lo ultimo me ruborizo como un tomate, pero es cierto, de nada servía preocuparse, lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es tener un poco mas de información y si mis deducciones son correctas hay que salvar a Tsubaki y a Black Star.

Seguimos caminando por ese caluroso camino, hasta que llegamos a Shibusen, subimos las escaleras y esperamos a que alguien abriera la puerta.

-Pff, pero que calor – dije casi sudando – ya me dio sed, jejejeje.

- Yo, no tengo sed ya que la sacie hace poco… – dijo Soul con sarcasmo; valla creo que el Soul de antes regresa poco a poco, yo solo reía nerviosa, sin darme cuenta Kid-kun abrió la enorme puerta y nos hizo pasar.

-Buenos días chicos – dijo Kid-kun con esa cortesía de siempre.

-Buenos días Kid – respondimos.

-Mi padre nos está esperando junto con Patty y Liz – dijo él mientras continuábamos nuestro recorrido por la Dead Room – apuesto a que se preguntan por qué los hemos llamado a estas horas de día, ¿no es así?

-Emmm… en realidad… si – respondí reflexionando lo que había dicho Soul, lo de que vampiros como Tora eran más vulnerables al sol, pero sabía que había otra razón; Kid-kun empezó a hablar justo cuando estábamos al frente de Shinigami-sama.

-Buenas chicos – saludo Shinigami-sama.

-Buenas – dijimos yo y Soul.

-Buenos días~ - saludaron las Thompson.

-Bien la razón por la que los citamos a estas horas es porque tenemos que darles un tipo de clases de "magia" – dijo Kid-kun con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

-¿Eh? – pregunte.

-Así es, solo que será una ampliación de sus conocimientos ya que ustedes son dos de los mejores estudiantes del Shibusen ne~ – expreso Shinigami-sama, con ciertos halagos.

-Gracias – respondí con cierta felicidad – aunque antes de todo tengo una duda…

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto Liz-chan.

-Hace unos momentos tuve una visión donde Tsubaki-chan y Black Star estaban siendo controlados por alguien…

-¿Eh? – dijeron todos los presentes con escalofríos.

-Sí y yo quiero saber si ustedes saben algo – dije con timidez.

-No, nosotros no sabíamos nada – dijo Liz-chan – además de que ni siquiera hay reportes de desaparición sobre ellos…

Pensé un momento la situación – Quizá sea porque no han pasado muchas horas desde su desaparición y si estoy en lo correcto, quien los tiene así es… Tora.

-En definitiva… si – dijo Soul desde un rincón – no podría ser alguien más.

-Padre – dijo Kid-kun girando hacia Shinigami-sama – podrá ser que…

-Sí, Tora utiliza a todo ser humano que se le aparezca, aunque me extraña que no los utilizara antes… – dijo confundido Shinigami-sama – Bien, ahora tendrán que derrotar a Tora y salvar a sus amigos.

-Si – asentimos todos.

Después de calmarnos un poco Kid-kun empezó a hablarnos sobre varias flores, pociones, trampas, etc., que ni Soul ni yo conocíamos pero una cosa era segura, eran necesarios esos conocimientos.

-Bien ya casi esta lista su mini-regularización – dijo Kid-kun – ahora necesito hablar con ustedes sobre lo que paso ayer…

-Ayer… ¿te refieres a…? – Balbuceo Soul, era evidente que se refería a la mordida.

-Sí, exactamente – confirmo Patty-chan, la cual últimamente había dejado de ser tan "_infantil"_ – sabes Soul te ves mejor desde ese acto…

-¡Ah! Sobre eso, y-yo… le dije que me mordiera – dije para tratar de salvar a Soul ya que pensé que Kid-kun lo castigaría o algo por el estilo…

-No te preocupes Maka, sabemos absolutamente todo lo que paso ayer – dijo Shinigami-sama con seriedad – también sabemos lo de la esencia de rosas… en realidad lo único que queremos preguntarte en este instante es ¿Notaste algún cambio en Soul?~

-¿Eh? Bueno… en realidad si – respondí mirando a Soul, el cual parecía confundido.

-Eso es bueno – exclamo Liz-chan desde una esquina – sabíamos que si Soul bebía tu sangre se curaría poco a poco de la locura… aunque hay otros métodos.

-¿En serio? – Grite – ¿Hay otra forma de librarnos de esto?

-Por supuesto pero ustedes la descubrirán cuando llegue su tiempo ne~ - dijo Shinigami-sama desde su espejo – ahora tienen que irse, siendo las 3:50 de la tarde…

-Si – respondimos todos al unisonó.

-Está bien chicos, cuídense por favor – dijo Shinigami-sama con melancolía.

-Los esperamos – dijo mi padre saliendo de quien sabe donde – en especial a ti Maka-chan, sabes que te adoro.

-Calla – dije avergonzada – regresaremos, lo prometemos.

-Yay – dijo Patty con felicidad

-Así es nosotros regresaremos, lo prometemos – exclamamos todos –Yay.

-Además traeremos de vuelta a Tsubaki y a Black Star – dijo Patty-chan con felicidad.

Y con eso nos despedimos y nos encaminamos a las afueras de Death City, las cosas tienen que salir bien, lo sé…

* * *

Hola! Otra vez o3o, no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente xD, bueno este capitulo en lo personal me encanto, mas porque al fin Soul se revela como vampiro kyaaaaa *w*, lo hubiera hecho antes pero no soporto la idea de volverlo tan malvado y sucio e/e, ok no ._., la verdad de repente me vino una ráfaga de inspiración extraña e_e, lo cual si que me ayudo ufff, ewe, dejando eso de lado creo que cada vez se esta volviendo mas rara esta historia ¿no? xDDDD! Pues les aviso que lo seguirá haciendo jejejeje...

Como sea ¿que les pareció? Por lo que ven no soy muy buena poniendo titulo a los capis jejejeje ewe lo se, siempre seré una escritora rara y cursi C:~

¿Review? XD, jejeje no enserio déjenme uno no sean malvados ;^;

Sin más hasta luego n_n


End file.
